Hidden Love
by williewildcat
Summary: One Shot AU. SamxOC. Prequel to A Forbidden Love. After an intense intimate moment, Sam and Brooklyn come clean about their feelings for one another. Please read and review! Rated M


_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading and reviewing: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!

**A/N:** Okay I decided to do another one shot with Sam and Brooklyn in the AU world. I think there is potential between those two in the AU…

_Sam and Brooklyn confess their true feelings knowing it could cost them…_

Sam sat at the small table working on his lap top looking for something, anything to rid the demonic parasite hitching a ride in Dean. It was killing him to see Brooklyn suffering as she did. The demon had remained in full control showing nothing but contempt and hatred towards her. He knew the demon harmed her mentally, spiritually and physically and hated that he couldn't do anything to stop it. Brooklyn feared for Sam's life and didn't want the demon to hurt him.

As he stared into the blank screen a soft knock was heard. Sam jumped up swinging the door open to find Brooklyn standing before him drenched from the deluge that raged on. As he looked into those sad grey eyes, Sam saw something else, something that made him look twice. Brooklyn stepped in out of the rain as Sam saw the dullness in her eyes brighten as those slate depths looked up at his rich dark orbs. He shut the door locking it tight and checking the salt lines then looking up at Brooklyn seeing her eyes were brighter knowing she was safe.

One second they were staring deep into one another's eyes then the next their mouths crashed with a desperate hunger and need like neither one had ever experienced before. She felt him running his tongue along her mouth as it sought entrance. She allowed him in wanting to feel the softness of his tongue against hers. Brooklyn could feel her want for him rising with each passing second knowing Sam was feeling the same way. They knew they wouldn't be able to hold back the rising passion for much longer as Sam ran his large hands up and down her sides feeling the soft curves beneath her wet shirt. The cool damp skin beneath hungered for his touch wanting his large strong hands to warm every inch with his loving caress.

Sam ripped the wet clinging cloth off her body followed by the damp bra freeing her breasts driving him mad with lust and desire. _So soft…_

Brooklyn stripped his shirt off his body revealing the scarred and toned upper body. His skin smooth and hot beneath her fingers as they danced across his skin. With skilled hands, Sam pulled the button and zipper down helping her out of the wet heavy denim. She shivered as the cool air brushed against her damp skin. Sam held her tight feeling her fingers peel apart the button and pull the zipper down allowing a hand to slide in his boxers gently gripping the hard erection as a few drops of pre come leaked out. Sam rolled his head back moaning deeply as he felt her slowly and steadily pump him with her hand. Her hand was soft and warm as she worked him over then pressing her lips into his skin tasting a slight trace of salt and sweat on his body.

Sam ran his hand against her back warming her chilled form beneath his large warm one. Brooklyn felt her body being lifted off the floor and being carried to the waiting bed. Looking up with eyes laced with a carnal hunger, Brooklyn watched as Sam pulled his jeans and boxers off feeling her eyes take in his gorgeous naked body. Sam saw a small smile cross her face, the look touching him as he knew she felt safe around the hunter. She trusted him with her very life as he was all she had left which made Sam vow to watch over her always.

"Come here" she whispered motioning for her lover to join her. Sam crawled up the bed taking her mouth in his pulling off the last barrier between their bodies. Brooklyn quivered in anticipation feeling his hands peel the wet boy shorts off her hips and down her legs. Once they were gone and on the floor, Sam turned back to her locking his lips with hers while his hands ran over her body warming her cold skin. A moan escaped her mouth, her body reacting to Sam inserting two fingers inside her as the dampness spilled from between her legs. Sam felt her body press hard into his, her hips and back arching off the mattress. He gently pressed her down keeping a hand firmly upon her hip.

Brooklyn ran her fingers through his dark hair feeling the soft brown locks between her delicate fingers fisting the hunter's hair causing him to hiss in pain. But it was a good pain for Sam as Brooklyn knew how to work him over making him feel hot all over and she was doing just that. He grabbed one of her ample inviting breasts with his mouth, sucking and licking along the nipple making it stand erect from his teasing and tongue lashing.

"Sam…" Brooklyn whispered feeling her sex drive go into overdrive.

Her lover moved his head back up meeting her eyes seeing what they wanted. He took his mouth in hers while his body shifted on top of hers parting her legs with one strong knee.

"Brook…"

"Sam…"

Brooklyn felt Sam slide inside her sitting there for a moment allowing for her to accept him. They slammed their hips against one another while holding each other tight afraid to let go. Sam tightened his hold around her waist with a sense of desperation and need thrusting harder against her. Brooklyn matched his hard thrusts with her own thrusts groaning loudly as she felt Sam ride over her sensitive area repeatedly causing her orgasm to rapidly pool within her body.

Their sweat slicked bodies continued slamming hard into one another refusing to loosen their hold on each other afraid one will be lost to the other forever. Their fervent lovemaking continued with the lovers in the throes of urgency, anguish and love knowing this could be the last time they are together. But they thought that every time they met never knowing if _he_ would learn of their deception and feel his demonic wrath.

Brooklyn struggled against the rising orgasm not wanting it to end but lost as her hot tight body clamped around Sam coming all over him.

"Sam! Oh God!" She cried out wrapping her legs around his waist letting him sink deeper.

"Brooklyn…Oh God…" Sam whimpered feeling his own body explode within her filling her with his hot sticky release. He groaned feeling her hips buck against his wanting him to fill all of her with his release. He leaned in kissing her neck and collarbone with the taste of salt, sweat and sex lacing his lips feeling his sexual high wear off and his body spent. Sam remained inside her keeping his body firmly pressed against her smaller one. She sighed deeply feeling those long fingers intertwined in her wet auburn hair. Sam looked down at her seeing the same thing he did when she first stepped in the room.

Brooklyn held his face softly in her hands knowing this was the time to tell him as she may not get the chance again. She took a deep breath before finally telling Sam how she truly felt about him.

"Samuel Winchester, I have fallen in love with you" she whispered with tears welling up in her eyes. Sam swallowed hard at her confession. He wasn't expecting her to say those words to him. Sam felt his heart race once her words reached his soul. He reached up covering her hands in his own feeling his own hot tears build and fall.

"Sam, what is it? Did I say something wrong?" She asked feeling her body tremble. Sam felt her shake and immediately kissed her hoping it would stop her anxiety. He pulled back seeing the worry gone and replaced with confusion.

"You didn't say anything wrong, Brook. You don't know how long I waited and hoped for the day you would say that."

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"I have been in love with you for the longest time but kept it hidden. I am in love with you Brooklyn Ravenwood" he whispered to her kissing her again. This time Sam saw her grey eyes lit up with the love her heart held for him and could finally be released. Brooklyn could see the deep seated love Sam had kept hidden finally able to express his emotions for the first time. She leaned up pressing her forehead to his while continuing to stroke his face. She ran her fingers across his lips feeling him press his soft mouth against each finger.

"I don't want to leave you, Sam. I don't care anymore…" she said sadly. Sam felt his heart being pulled apart knowing she had to leave him. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay where it was safe with him in his loving arms. He would never hurt her, never yell or scream at her, never insult her or make her cry. But he knew if she tried to run _he _would find her and make her pay for what she did. He had done it before and would do it again.

"Don't leave me, Brook…Stay…I'll protect you…" Sam begged her to stay and not go back to him.

Brooklyn sadly looked at him feeling another round of tears fall down her face and onto the bed. She had lost her heart to the younger hunter as he had lost his to her and that was something the demon would never take away from them no matter what he did to her. It was him that helped her though the torment at the hands of the beautiful demon taking her mind away from the physical pain her body felt.

She took his hands in hers looking up into those dark chocolate pools she so loved trying not to cry as she spoke.

"If I run he will kill you and do worse to me. I couldn't live with myself if that bastard laid a hand on you."

Sam gathered her in his arms holding her tight with his body. He was going to do whatever it took to break her out. They lay there in one another's arms refusing to release the grip they held on one another. Brooklyn softly sobbed knowing it was time.

"I have to go, Sam" she said sadly. Sam cupped her face leaning in to kiss her lips tasting the salt of her tears. Brooklyn ran her fingers through his brown mop praying she would see her Sam again. She pulled back hating to leave those inviting lips, but she had to.

"Will I see you again?" he asked with hope in his eyes. She smiled at him while she dressed and leaned back down kissing him again.

"Yes" she simply responded. She quickly rummaged through her coat pocket finding what she had brought with her. She kissed Sam as she slid something on his hand. Looking down, he saw the beautiful silver Claddaugh ring on his right hand. He looked up at her seeing the small smile on her face.

"The Claddaugh represents friendship, love and loyalty, the three most important things we have for each other." Brooklyn kissed him once more before rising to leave. Sam hurriedly put on his boxers rushing to the door. He gently grabbed her hand pulling her back. He took her in one more passionate kiss placing something on her small hand.

"It's not much, but it shows what you are to me." She held her hand up to see the silver band with deep blue sapphires in it. It was gorgeous! She looked over at Sam collapsing in his arms overwhelmed with emotion. It was then she decided to figure a way to escape the demon and be with Sam.

"We will be together, Sam, I promise you that" she whispered before kissing him one last time before stepping out in the quiet night. Sam watched her hurry off knowing the demon would return from battle soon and hunger for her. He looked down at the ring feeling his heart touched in more ways than one.

"We will be together, Brooklyn" Sam whispered shutting the door behind him feeling the tears falling down his face.

**A/N: **I really wanted to write this as I wanted to explore the possibility of Sam and Brooklyn being together only in an AU. I would love to hear feedback about this and writing a multi-chapter story about them.


End file.
